Propane gas cylinders of about 50 lbs. or so are used in residential settings. A common problem of such use is the inability to visually determine whether a subject cylinder/tank is empty or full. Similarly, other types of cylinders and tanks (typically made for homeowner use) lack gauges, visual indicators, and the like indicating level of contents (e.g., empty versus full).